


just tonight (over and over again)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Dana's finally about to drift off to sleep when she gets the text, and it's Charlotte, because of course it is.

Written for Challenge #521 - "three AM" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime in summer 2016. my knowledge of the exact timeline is Not Good, but it's definitely sometime then.

Dana’s finally about to drift off to sleep when she gets the text. The glare of her phone screen is bright, too bright, but she looks all the same, even though she has to squint in the darkness to see.

It’s Charlotte, because of course it is, and she wants Dana to come to her hotel room, and to be there within ten minutes. A generous time gap, considering that Charlotte’s room is close by, but maybe that’s because she’s… expecting something. Dana doesn’t know what. The message is abrupt, not giving any hints whatsoever.

Dana considers staying here and getting some sleep instead – it’s just past three, after all, too late and too early at the same time – but she knows that wouldn’t happen: the guilt would only eat away at her if she didn’t go, and Charlotte would only make her feel all the more guilty come morning. A month ago she wouldn’t have hesitated for a moment, would have felt proud and honoured that Charlotte’s even thinking of her. Now, she doesn’t even know what she wants anymore. Charlotte’s respect, maybe, but even with all she’s done for Charlotte, every order she’s followed and every condescending piece of advice she’s taken to heart, Dana doesn’t even think she has that.

Still – Dana reaches out to switch on the lamp on the nightstand and gets out of bed. She might not know what it is she _wants_ to do, but she’ll do what she knows she has to.


End file.
